HTTYD Watching The Movie My Way
by HowlingLeo
Summary: The people of Berk have thrown out a gift and the gods are angry. Can the tribe learn the truth of their hier or will their beliefs lead them to death. HTTYD with a few twists and turns.
1. Welcome My Lord

My first Fanfiction I hope you all will enjoy.

It was a nice day in Berk everyone was doing the usual when thunder clouds rolled in. A lightning bolt struck the village square causing a blinding flash. When everyone opened their eyes, they were inside a large building.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Stoick roared.

"Almighty Thor would you please not be so loud, sensitive ears here." A young man wearing obsidian black dragon scale armour says walking down a set of stairs.

"Who are you and where are we?" Stoick growled.

The young man walked up to Hiccup and got on one knee and bowed. This caused everyone frown.

"It is an honour to have you within my home my Lord." He said still bowing.

To the Vikings surprise...

"Please stand friend and explain for us." Hiccup said.

"My Lord I was tasked with bringing a warning for the rest of your tribe they are close to destruction and the gods say it is not Berks time yet." The man answered.

"I see, what is your name friend?" Hiccup asks.

"Leo, Leo Night Fury." Leo answered.

"Fury as in..." Hiccup began.

"Yes sir, but that information can not be disclosed at this time." Leo said.

"I see, then please show us this warning." Hiccup nods.

"My Lord, Night we may begin." Leo called out.

"Sure bro, ok you lot can come in now." A young teen girl wearing a white version of Leo's armour calls into a room.

What came out of the room made every Viking jump for their weapons only to find them gone.

"Why are their dragons here?" Stoick shouts.

"This has to do with them as well Stoick." Leo growls.

"Everyone sit and we shall begin." Leo orders.

Everyone sits in the seats provided.

**We skim above a dark, wild ocean. The camera turns toward a lone island, Berk. It is a gigantic shard of rock jutting straight out of the water.**

**Hiccup (V.O.)**

"**This, is Berk."**

All of Berk and some dragons jumped at his voice.

"**It's twelve days North of hopeless, and a few degrees South of freezing to death. It's located solidly on the meridian of misery."**

'Why does Hiccup think that?' Were the adult's thoughts.

**The camera drifts over rolling hills to reveal a small village nestled on an outcropping of sea mount.**

"**My village. In a word, sturdy. And it's been here for seven generations, but every single building is new."**

**The camera drifts closer, circling.**

"**We have fishing, hunting which happens to be my favourite and a charming view of the sunsets."**

"You like to hunt since when?" Stoick asks his son.

"The past five years food increase." Hiccup responded.

"That was you!" Stoick shouts.

"**The only problems are the pests. You see, where most people have are mice or mosquitos. We have..."**

**Sheep graze peacefully on a hillside. Suddenly one is snatched and another just takes it's place.**

**CUT TO: INT. STOICK'S HOUSE – CONTINUOUS A door is pulled open… as a dragon swoops directly toward it, blasting fire. The door is slammed. The fires shoots through the slats of wood, illuminating Hiccup, a skinny looking teenage Viking.**

"**Dragons."**

**EXT. STOICK'S HOUSE**

**He reopens the sizzling door, leaping off the front porch. He weaves through the erupting mayhem as Vikings get ready for a fight.**

"Will you please for once just stay inside!" Stoick shouts.

"Nope." Hiccup and Leo say.

"**Most people would leave. Not them. Their Vikings. They have stubbornness issues."**

"Boy what do you mean them you a Viking too?" Spitelout asks.

**Vikings sound the alarm. Viking men and women pour out into the streets, axes in hand. ON HICCUP darting through alleys, sliding under dragon's fire, making his way through the battle.**

"**To the Vikings my name's Hiccup. Great name, I know."**

'To the Viking's?" All of Berk think.

"**But it's not the worst. Parents believe a hideous name will frighten off gnomes and trolls. Like their charming Viking demeanour wouldn't do that."**

**Dragons sweep back and forth, dodging axes and blasting the Vikings who throw them. A burly warrior gets tossed in an explosion, landing beside Hiccup.**

**VIKING**

"**Arggghhhh! Oh mornin' Hiccup!"**

**As the Viking leaves Hiccup shakes his head as he returns to running the gauntlet rushing past gigantic men and women.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Meet the neighbours. Hoark the Haggard..."**

**HOARK:**

"**What are you doing out!?"**

"**...Burnthair the Broad..."**

**BURNTHAIR**

"**Get inside!"**

**HICCUP:**

"… **Phlegma the Fierce..."**

**PHLEGMA**

"**Get back inside!"**

**HICCUP:**

"… **Ack.**

"**Yep just Ack."**

"You've got some great neighbours there." Night said.

"I know right." Hiccup laughs.

**ENTER STOICK, the biggest Viking of all. He yanks Hiccup from the path of a strafing dragon and hold aloft to the crowd.**

**STOICK"**

"**Hiccup!?"**

**(accusingly; to the crowd)**** "What is he doing out again?!**** (TO HICCUP) ****What are you doing out?! Get inside!"**

"Why was the youngling supposed to stay in the burning den?" A voice asks making the Vikings look left.

"Oh yeah I forgot while here you all can understand the dragons." Leo said smacking his head.

"Again why?" Stormfly asks.

"He causes problems when out." Stoick answered.

"Then teach him." she groans.  
**The flames light up his scowling face and matted red beard. He sets Hiccup down and turns to the sky, searching.**

**HICCUP:**

"**That's Stoick the Vast. Chief of the tribe. They say when he was a baby he popped a dragon's head clean off its shoulders. Do I believe it?"**

**Stoick grabs a wooden cart and hurls it, knocking the strafing dragon out of the sky.**

"**Yes, I do. Which is one reason why I haven't challenged him yet."**

All the Vikings laugh uncontrollably.

'My son wishes to challenge me, why?' Stoick thought.

**An Explosion forces Vikings to duck. Stoick stands firm, brushing flaming debris off of his shoulder.**

**STOICK: (shouting order to his men)**

"**What have we got?"**

**VIKING #1:**

"**Gronkles. Nadders. Zipplebacks. Oh, and Hoark saw a Monstrous Nightmare."**

**STOICK:**

"**Any Night Furies?"**

**VIKING #1:**

**STOICK:**

"**Good. Any signs of a..."**

**VIKING #1:**

"**No sir."**

**STOICK :(Relieved)**

"**Thank the Gods."**

"Scared Stoick?" Leo laughs.

"What do you know boy?" Stoick growls.

"Plenty I met one today." Leo smiles.  
**VIKINGS:**

"**Hoist the torches!"**

**Massive flaming braziers are raised on poles, lighting up the night sky… and revealing swirling dragons of all types. Below, Hiccup crosses and open plaza and slides into an open building with a tall chimney.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS He crosses behind a counter, where a peg-legged, one-armed hulk of a Blacksmith reshapes blades with a hammer and tongs appendage.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Ah! Nice of you to join the party. Thought you'd been carried off."**

**Hiccup dons a leather apron and starts to put away Gobber's scattered appendages.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Who me? Nah, come on! I'm way to muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all this."**

**Hiccup strikes a bodybuilder pose.**

All the Viking's laugh.

**GOBBER:**

"**Well they need toothpicks, don't they?"**

**Hiccup gets to work, transferring bent and chipped weapons to the forge as Vikings crowd the counter for replacements.**

**HICCUP:**

"**The meathead with attitude and interchangeable hands is Gobber. I've been his apprentice ever since I was little and he is one out of the only three people on this island who really knows me."**

"What's there to know you Usele...Ugh." Snotlout began.

Everyone looked to see a teen girl choking out Snotlout.

"Call my husband that one more time and I'll rip out your tounge and feed it to wolves." She growls.

"WAIT WHAT!" Stoick bellows.

Hiccup gets up walks over to the mystery girl takes her hand thus freeing Snotlout, picks her up bridal style and walks back sitting her in his lap.

"Dear what have we talked about?" Hiccup asks her.

"I know Hiccup but..." She sighs.

"Shade." Hiccup says moving her hair from infront of her eyes.

"Yes, Alpha I will try to stay calm." Shade says with a small smile.

"Good now then Leo shall we continue?" Hiccup asks.

"Of course, my Lord. Night." Leo says bowing.

"Wait a second Hiccup who is the girl she's not from the village!" Stoick shouts.

"Hush Stoick and watch what you missed out on." Night growls.

(With the dragons)

"Isn't that Shade?"

"Her mates a human?"

"She called him Alpha?"

"Wait until Nightwing hears this."

Was just some of the chitter secretly being held.

**EXT. VILLAGE – CONTINUOUS ON STOICK**

**STOICK:**

"**We move to the lower defences. We'll counter-attack with the catapults."**

**Armed men rush past, flanking other who carry sheep to safety. Stoick follows up the rear as, overhead, a dragon strafes the rooftops with Napalm-like fire.**

**HICCUP:**

"**See? Old village. Lots and lots of new houses."**

**VIKING:**

"**FIRE!"**

**In response, the fire brigade charges through the plaza – four teens, tugging a large wooden cask on wheels. From it, they fill buckets of water to douse the flames. One among them is a cute, energetic Viking girl. Hiccup leans out of the stall to watch her.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh, and that's Fishlegs the living library,"**

"**Snotlout my ever so loving cousin and the next Chief,"**

"**The twins Ruffnut and Tuffnut the only two people that can cause more destruction than dragons,"**

"**And… (WITH RESPECT) Astrid the most beautiful warrior on the rock and soul mate which she denies."**

"I'm not your soul mate!" Astrid yells.

"Keep telling yourself that... still have no idea what you see in her sweetie?" Shade smiles.

"You'll find out soon don't worry." Hiccup smiles back.

**A SLOW-MOTION explosion erupts behind her, framing her in a sexy ball of fire. The others join her, looking awesome and heroic.**

"**Their jobs cool, but mines better."**

**Hiccup watches them run by with a smirk on his face.**

**GOBBER:**

"**You not planning on running out there are you?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**What? No of course not you know I never ditch work unless it's for a good reason."**

**GOBBER:**

"**So, when are you going to start courting Astrid?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**GOBBER! (sigh) You know that it won't ever happen she's to set on killing dragons."**

**HICCUP: (V.O.)**

"**Which reminds me I haven't gone over a dragons rank on this island"**

**EXT. VILLAGE – LOWER PLAINS – CONTINUOUS Nadders land, gathering like seagulls around a seemingly vacant house.**

"**A Nadder head would get you at least noticed."**

"Just noticed are you kidding me?" Stormfly squawks.  
**The Nadders clamber onto the building, tearing the roof and walls apart. Sheep pour out and scatter. Elsewhere, Gronckles pick drying racks clean of fish and fly off.**

"**Gronckles are tough. Taking down one of those would definitely get you a date."**

"That means a mate, right?" Meatlug asks.

"For human's it's right before a mate." Hiccup answers.  
**A stealthy, snake-like dragon head peeks over a rooftop, breathing gas into a chimney.**

"**A Zippelback? Exotic, exciting. Two heads, twice the status."**

"Two head's always better than one." Barf&Belch plus the twins laugh.

"Interesting." Hiccup says.  
**A second head pokes through the door and lights it. KABLAM! The two heads fly through the explosion, their necks zipping together to reveal a single body. It flies past Stoick as he climbs to the top of a catapult tower.**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

"**They found the sheep!"**

**STOICK:**

"**Concentrate fire over the lower bank!"**

**CATAPULT OPERATOR**

"**Fire!"**

**Boulders are catapulted at the corralling Nadders… Just as a huge red dragon whips past, spraying the base of the catapult with sticky fire.**

**HICCUP :(V.O.)**

"**And then there's the Monstrous Nightmare. Only the best Vikings go after those."**

"**They have this habit of setting themselves on fire."**

"Youngling you make us sound as scary as a mouse."

"When you run into Nightmare's on almost a monthly basis you get use to it." Hiccup smiles.  
**It emerges from the flames, climbing the catapult with a leering, toothy grin.**

**STOICK:**

"**Reload! I'll take care of this."**

**Stoick takes on the Nightmare, face to hammer.**

**Suddenly, a loud ballistic moaning streaks overhead. The catapult crew ducks.**

**INT. BLACKSMITH STALL – CONTINUOUS ON HICCUP, looking up from his work, reacting to the same sound with a large smile on his face.**

**HICCUP: (V.O.)**

"**But the ultimate prize is the dragon no has ever seen besides me. We call it the-"**

**VIKING:**

"**Night Fury! Get down!"**

**Vikings everywhere take shelter. The moaning sound builds.**

**EXT. VILLAGE – CATAPULT – CONTINUOUS **

**The Monstrous Nightmare suddenly stops fighting and takes flight. Stoick looks skyward.**

**STOICK:**

"**JUMP!"**

**KABOOM! The Catapult explodes as though hit by an artillery shell… sending Stoick and the crew leaping for their lives.**

**HICCUP: (V.O.)**

"**They never steal food, never show themselves, and..."**

**The sound recedes, leaving the crippled catapult in flames.**

"… **never miss. No one has ever killed a Night Fury. And no one ever will."**

"Brother though I love your thinking that won't forever be the case." Toothless says.

"Oh, hey Tooth when did you get behind us?" Hiccup asks.

"Just a second ago now someone dropped me in the back." Toothless growls at Leo.

"Hey I'm still learning my magic Tooth." Leo grins.

"Um... Leo should Stoick be that shade of red?" Night asks.

"HICCUP WILL NOT CONSORT WITH THE LIKES OF YOU DEMONS!" Stoick hollers.

"Sorry human Alpha but it's already happened." Toothless smiles.

**IN THE STALL Gobber trades his hammer for an axe.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Man the fort, Hiccup they need me out there!"**

**Gobber pauses. Turns with a threatening glare.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Stay. Put. There. You know what I mean."**

**Gobber charges into the fray, hollering. ON HICCUP, a smirk crosses his face.**

**EXT. VILLAGE – MOMENTS LATER Hiccup runs out through a wall of clustered Vikings. He weaves through the ongoing mayhem, as fast as his legs can carry him.**

**VIKING #6:**

"**Hiccup, where are you going!"**

**VIKING #7:**

"**Come back here!"**

**ON THE PLAIN BELOW The Nadders have cornered the house-full of sheep. They close in, ready to spring upon them. Stoick suddenly appears, hurling fishing nets over them. The surprised Nadders are caught. Stoick and his men rush in. A Nadder blasts a hole through its net. Stoick leaps onto it, clamping his thick arms around its head, forcing it jaws shut.**

**STOICK:**

"**Mind yourselves! The devils still have some juice in them."**

**ON THE PLAIN ABOVE Hiccup reaches a cliff overlooking the smoking catapult and sits down watching the sky. He listens and hears the Night Fury's approaching… and turns to the defence tower. They close in for the final strike, completely camouflaged in the night.**

**HICCUP: (TO HIMSELF)**

"**Soon my dear, soon,"**

**Hiccup stares waiting for the finally when he hears a cranking sound. Looking to his left he sees Snotlout and the twins messing with a catapult. KABLAM! The tower topples. The blast of fire illuminates the dragon for a split second. The catapult launches Hiccup can only watch as the boulders strike the bigger Night Fury out of the sky and into the forest below.**

**HICCUP:**

"**NO! THAT DOES IT THEIR DEAD!"**

The dragons watching went nuts.

"What is going on with them?" Fishlegs asks.

"Oh, that they just heard the Alpha's roar." Toothless says.

"He's an Alpha we've been attacking and Alpha's nest!" They all cry.

"HOLD... PEACE..." Hiccup roars.

The dragons quiet down and sit. The Vikings jaws drop.  
**Hiccup runs off to go and beat the crud out of those three when he rounds a bend, he sees a Monstrous Nightmare chasing the three idiots.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh, come on. Argh fine."**

**Hiccup runs in front of the dragon yelling.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Come on big bad Nightmare come at me!"**

**ON STOICK, holding down the netted Nadders. He hears a familiar holler and looks up to see… Hiccup running through the plaza with a Nightmare on his tail. Alarmed, Stoick abandons the Nadders and runs off.**

**STOICK:**

"**DO NOT let them escape!"**

**IN THE PLAZA Vikings scatter as Hiccup dodges the Nightmares blasts with ease. The Napalm-like fire splashes up onto buildings, setting them alight. Hiccup duck behind the last standing brazier – the only shelter available. The Nightmare blasts it, spraying fire all around him.**

**Hiccup peers around the smouldering post. No sign of the Nightmare. He turns back to find it leering at him, blocking his escape. Suddenly, Stoick leaps between them, tackling the Nightmare to the ground. They tumble and wrestle, resuming their earlier fight. The Nightmare tries to toast him, but only coughs up smoke.**

**STOICK:**

"**You're all out."**

**He smashes the Nightmare repeatedly in the face, driving it away. It takes to the air and disappears. Winded, Stoick turns to Hiccup.**

**HICCUP: (V.O.)**

"**Oh, and there's one more thing you need to know..."**

**The burnt brazier pole collapses, sending the massive iron basket crashing. It bounces down the hill, destroying as it goes and scattering the Vikings who were holding down the netted Nadders. The freed dragons escape… with several sheep in tow.**

**Hiccup:**

"**Sorry, dad."**

**EXT. VILLAGE – UPPER PLAZA – CONTINUOUS The escaped Nadders fly past with sheep in their clutches. The raid is over. The dragons have clearly won. The murmuring crowd eyes Stoick, awaiting his response.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Okay, but I…"**

**Stoick grabs Hiccup by the scruff of his collar and hauls him away, fuming with embarrassment.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Would you stop, yes a Nightmare was chasing me but, Snotlout and the twins-"**

**STOICK:**

"**-STOP! Just… stop."**

**He releases Hiccup. Everyone goes silent, staring expectantly.**

**STOICK:**

"**Every time you step outside, disaster follows. Can you not see that I have bigger problems? Winter's almost here and I have an entire village to feed!"**

**Hiccup looks around. All eyes are upon him.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Between you and me, the village could do with a little less feeding, don't ya think?"**

**A few rotund Vikings stir self-consciously.**

**STOICK:**

"**This isn't a joke, Hiccup! (Exasperated) Why can't you follow the simplest orders?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**First off I don't want to hear about me being a disaster to the tribe if I'm never allowed to contribute to the tribe, second the only reason I had a nightmare on my tail was because Snotlout and the twins decided to mess around with a catapult granted they did it a dragon, but the Nightmare was after them first, and third how am I supposed to be next in line when you don't listen to a gods dam word I say."**

**Most of the crowd takes a step back never seeing this side of Hiccup before.**

Most in the hall did so as well.

**STOICK:**

"**You are many things, Hiccup. But a leader is not one of them."**

"I hate to break it to you Stoick but your wrong there my friend." Leo sighs.

"What do you mean?" Stoick growls.

"Hiccup has the heart of a chief and the soul of a dragon and well... Gothi, my Lord?"

"You may." Hiccup says while Gothi nods.

"Everyone has a different soul take mine for example I have the soul of a wolf. Some people choose to embrace that soul and in doing so unlocks hidden abilities to that person and if willing said person can learn how to use those abilities for their own use. I would go into more but we need to continue I promise before the end of this I will tell you the rest." Leo said smiling.

**Angry. Hiccup looks around to see many nods of agreement.**

**STOICK:**

"**Get back to the house. (TO GOBBER) Make sure he gets there. I have his mess to clean up."**

**Stoick lumbers off in the opposite direction.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Fine, I got more important things to do than stand here listening to you berate me."**

**Gobber leads Hiccup through the walk of shame. They pass the teen fire brigade as they snicker.**

**TUFFNUT:**

"**Quite the performance."**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**I've never seen anyone mess up that badly. That helped!"**

**HICCUP:**

"**I'd watch your back if I was you."**

**Hiccup avoids Astrid's glare and heads up toward a large house, standing prominently on the hill above the others.**

**HICCUP:**

"**I meant what I said back there."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Sure, Hiccup."**

**HICCUP:**

"**He never listens."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Well, it runs in the family."**

**HICCUP:**

"**And when he does, it's always with this… disappointed scowl. Like someone skimped on the meat in his sandwich. (MIMICKING STOICK) Excuse me, barmaid. I'm afraid you brought me the wrong offspring. I ordered an extra-large boy with beefy arms. Extra guts and glory on the side. This here. This is a talking fishbone."**

"Nice job my Lord who else can you do?" Leo laughs.

"Everyone on Berk." Hiccup laughs as well.

**GOBBER:**

"**You're thinking about this all wrong. It's not so much what you look like. It's what's inside that he can't stand.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Thank you, for summing that up."**

**They reach the doorway.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Look, the point is, stop trying get his approval just be you."**

**Hiccup sighs heavily.**

**HICCUP:**

"**I wish I could Gobber, I wish I could."**

**Gobber eyes him sympathetically. Hiccup turns and goes through the front door. And straight out the back door. He hurries off into the woods, determined. **


	2. HELP!

Second chapter his done, also you may want to listen to some fight music later in this chapter.

**INT. GREAT HALL –DAY**

**A noisy din of protesting voices leads to... Stoick, glowering the firelight. Surrounded by his men.**

**STOICK:**

"**Either we finish them or they'll finish us! It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home."**

"Um I hate to be the bearer of bad news, but if the nest is destroyed the dragons would go for the next closest island." Night shyly smiled.

"What's your point?" Snotlout asks.

"Moron she means the dragons would land on Berk." Astrid answers whacking him over the head.

"Actually, knowing what we dragons know now we wouldn't be allowed to land on your island." A dark blue Nadder said.

"And why is that?" Gobber asks.

"Nope, nope that is for later." Leo jumps.

**He sinks his blade into a large nautical map, spread out on the table. The blade pierces the middle of an uncharted corner, swirling with painted sea monsters and dragons**

**STOICK (DECIDEDLY):**

"**One more search. Before the ice sets in."**

**VIKING:**

"**Those ships never come back."**

**STOICK (MATTER OF FACT):**

"**We're Vikings. It's an occupational hazard. Now, who's with me?"**

**Stoick throws up his fist. No one follows. The crowd shifts in restless silence. Head scratches. Eyes averted.**

"Ah, are the big bad Vikings scared?" Leo taunts.

**VIKINGS (FEEBLE):**

"**Today's not good for me."**

"**I've gotta do my axe returns."**

**STOICK:**

"**Alright. Those who stay will look after Hiccup."**

**Hands jut into the air, volunteers galore. Enthusiastic murmurs of prep and packing fill the room. Well all but two. Eydis and Brynjar.**

**BRYNJAR:**

"**Come on now Stoick, Hiccup hasn't needed any of us since the boy turned eleven."**

**EYDIS:**

"**That's right beside we're staying behind."**

"Ah, thanks Mr. And Mrs. Hofferson." Hiccup smiles.

**STOICK:**

"**Are you sure?"**

**Nods form both.**

"**Ok then everyone get ready."**

**The Vikings rush the door, leaving Gobber and Stoick alone. Gobber gulps back the contents of his tankard attachment and scrapes back the bench.**

**GOBBER:**

"**I'll pack my undies."**

**STOICK:**

"**No, I need you to stay train some new recruits and be acting chief until my return."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself... what could possibly go wrong?"**

"Really Gobber I was six, I've learned." Hiccup groans.

"True, but when something or more like someone is on your mind you lose that focus." Gobber laughs.

**Stoick sinks onto the bench beside Gobber, his brow burdened.**

**STOICK:**

"**What am I going to do with him Gobber?"**

**GOBBER:**

"**Either put him in with the others or..."**

**STOICK (DREAD FILLED):**

"**No, no way in the name of Odin. He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage and him leading the village...no."**

"Wow thanks for the load of confidence dad." Hiccup sighs.

"No Hiccup I don't..." Stoick said trying.

"You know what I don't care when we return you just better pray that I stay." Hiccup growled.

Everyone in the hall looked elseware.

**GOBBER:**

"**Oh, you don't know that."**

**STOICK:**

"**I do know that, actually."**

**GOBBER:**

"**No, you don't."**

**STOICK:**

"**No, actually I do."**

**GOBBER:**

"**No, you don't."**

**STOICK:**

"**Listen, you know what he's like. From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen. He has the attention span of a sparrow. I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!"**

"Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?" Hiccup said mimicking Gobber.

Everyone human and dragon laughed.

**GOBBER (DEFENSIVE):**

"**Trolls exist! They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"**

More laughter from everyone.

**STOICK:**

"**When I was a boy..."**

**GOBBER (GRUMBLING):**

"**Oh here we go."**

**STOICK:**

"**My father told me to bang my head against a rock and I did it. I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And do you know what happened?"**

**GOBBER:**

"**You got a headache."**

**STOICK:**

"**That rock split in two. It taught me what a Viking can do, Gobber. He could crush mountains, level forest, tame seas! Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup is not that boy."**

"Actually, human Alpha I'm afraid to say that you are you, Gobber is Gobber, and Hiccup is well Hiccup. You can't change him you can only accept him for who he is or loss him entirely." Toothless said sadly.

"Huh, dragons got you there Stoick." Gobber chuckled.

**GOBBER:**

"**You can't stop him Stoick. You can only prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to teach and protect him. He's going to do what he does my friend please give the lad a chance to prove it."**

**On Stoick, as Gobber's words hit their mark.**

**EXT. WOODS-DAY**

**ON HICCUP WALKING THROUGH THE FOREST**

**HICCUP (ANGRY):**

"**What do they know they don't even know who their kick around I could turn this entire island to ash if I wished..."**

"Hiccup please tell me you jest lad?" Gobber asks.

"Sorry Gobber you all are seeing what happens after every raid." Hiccup groans.

"Alright now where could they have landed."

**VOICE (DESPRET):**

"**HELP!"**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh no."**

**He takes off tearing through the forest.**

**MOMENTS AGO**

**Shade is seen messing around with a giant black mass. The mass turns to be a dragon.**

"What is she doing?" Eydis asks.

**SHADE (SCARED):**

"**Oh, please be ok. Dammit why didn't I bring that knife with me?"**

**A rustle in the brush catches her attention. Boars come trotting out snorting. Shade looks around for anything to fight with, but there is nothing. The boars charge.**

"Get out of there girl!" Most of the Vikings screamed.

**Shade dodges the first three but the fourth rams into her back knocking her to the ground.**

**SHADE (DESPERET):**

"**HELP!"**

**BACK WITH HICCUP**

**Hiccup reaches the location in time to see the boars scraping there tusk into the ground. He looked to Shade and everything stopped when he saw blood flowing from her left shoulder.**

"Before we continue parents may want to cover the children's eyes." Leo said.

**The camera goes to Hiccups chest and goes in. Inside is a small light that is growing at a rapid pace. As it grows it shape shifts into a dragon with emerald eyes. The camera goes back out only to see Hiccup is now glowing emerald green. **

**HICCUP (PISSED OFF):**

"**ROAR!"**

All the Vikings and some dragons covered their ears.

**Hiccup shoots off as the boar's flinch. He grabs one by the neck and twists snapping its neck, he does this to three more before the rest fight back. One stabs him in the side, but nothing is slowing Hiccup down. He grabs one and smashes it down into the dirt he eyes the leader trying to sneak attack him and grabs it by the throat his pupils turn to slits and fire erupts all over the lead boar. A terrifying squeal is all that is heard. Hiccup drops the corpse and growls at the rest. They turn tail and run.**

Every person and dragon beside Toothless, Shade, Hiccup, Leo, and Night have their jaws touching the floor.

"Well that happened." Leo tried lightening the mood.

"WHAT IN THE HELL!" Everyone else roared.

"HICCUP WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS!" Stoick roared.

"Stoick if I may this has something to do with the whole soul thing, if you wish I will tell you." Leo says trying to calm Stoick down.

"Explain now." Stoick growls.

"Remember when I said that if someone embraces their soul that they attain abilities, well..." Leo says rubbing the back of his head.

Leo then begins to glow red he then leaps over all the Vikings now hanging from the side of the hall by one hand and foot as he crawls down everyone can see that he now had wolf ears and a tail. Leo goes to night who is also glowing a light gold. She had claws and a thin tail.

"What are you?" Fishlegs says in awe and fear.

"We are still humans Fishlegs but we just have embraced are souls it makes us stronger, faster, more intune with nature. I am a wolf while Night here is a Lion." Leo answers chuckling.

"When you embrace your spirit you also gain the ability to command an element, mine is water, while Leo's is well different." Night said shivering.

"What do you mean he's... wait no way he..." Hiccup said but could not finish.

"Yes, my Lord I can control the dead." Leo smiles.

"So, Hiccup has embraced his soul then?" Fishlegs asks.

"Yes, I embraced my soul the day I turned ten and I have been training for a reason I will not divulge." Hiccup answered.

"You be a demon that what you be." Mildew growls.

Before anyone could retort a shard of ice pinned him to the wall. Everyone looked to Hiccup who had his hand out.

"Did I forget to mention that I can control all the elements. It would be wise to never cross me." Hiccup growls.

"We should continue." Leo says.

Some people were looking at them in wonder some in fear and other in disgust.

**Hiccup walks over to Shade and takes his shirt off and wraps it around her shoulder tying it tight.**

"Woah, since when has Hiccup been like that?" Ruff asks drooling.

Many Vikings murmured a compliment on Hiccups lean muscular build while Astrid was trying to hide her blush. Stoick on the other hand.

'Huh not Viking like but still that's some good muscle hm.' Stoick thought.

**SHADE:**

"**Thank you dear, but you should take care of yourself as well."**

**Hiccup looked to his side and just rolled his eyes.**

**HICCUP:**

"**No, first we get your friend here woken up, Ack."**

**The thought to be still asleep dragon suddenly pounced on Hiccup pinning him to the ground.**

"**Well seems your better." Hiccup groans.**

**ROAR!**

**The dragon huffs and flies off with some trouble away from them both. Shade bend over and help Hiccup back up.**

"**So, he's a part of your flock then?"**

**SHADE:**

"**Yes, I'm sorry about him Hiccup he's usually more understanding."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh well anyway you want to come with or do you want to go after him?"**

**SHADE:**

"**Are you kidding me I haven't been with you for two weeks I'm staying with you."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Well then we should head on home then my dear."**

**And so, they both walked back to the village.**

** HOUSE – CONTINUOS**

**Hiccup enters to see... Stoick, seated on a thick slice of tree-trunk. He is slouched over the fire-pit, stirring the coals with is axe. Embers waft around his beard. Hiccup tries to sneak past up the stairs to his room. Stoick seems none the wiser when...**

**STOICK:**

"**Hiccup."**

"You have terrible luck Hiccup and your sneaking need work." Tuff says.

"Yeah I know that is the one thing I'm having trouble with." Hiccup groans.

"We could teach you." Ruff suggests.

"That would be most appreciated." Hiccup answers.

**HICCUP (CAUGHT):**

"**Dad. Uh..."**

**Stoick stands takes a deep breath.**

"**I, uh... I have to talk to you, dad."**

**STOICK:**

"**I need to speak with you too son."**

**HICCUP STOICK**

"**I've decided that I want to help You are to be acting chief while I'm gone Gobber with the new recruits. What? What?"**

Everyone in the hall was laughing.

**STOICK:**

"**You go first."**

**HICCUP:**

"**I wish to help Gobber with the new recruits he's going to need an extra hand since you know he only has the one."**

**STOICK:**

"**Oh well this complicates things."**

**HICCUP:**

"**What did you want to tell me?"**

**STOICK:**

"**I and some warriors are going for one last search of the nest before the ice sets in and I want you to be acting chief for me while I'm gone."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Wait why me of all people?"**

**STOICK:**

"**Even though I didn't like you attitude after the raid you are right how can you take over if you don't have any knowledge, so you will be acting chief."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Well ok sure dad, but can I still help Gobber?"**

**STOICK:**

"**If you can do both then I don't see a problem just remember chiefting is top priority."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Of course."**

**Satisfied, Stoick grabs his helmet and duffel bag... and heads for the door.**

**STOICK:**

"**Good. Do me proud. I'll be back. Probably.**

**HICCUP:**

"**And I'll be here. Maybe."**

"What do you mean by maybe son?" Stoick asks.

"I'm wondering if the people of Berk will listen to me or just try to overthrow my authority." Hiccup sighs.

**As the door shut Hiccup walks over to his father's chair and sits.**

**SHADE:**

"**You know I was almost tempted to smack the both of you for how awkward that was."**

**Hiccup looks up to see Shade laying along on of the support beams. She jumps down and sits in his lap.**

**HICCIP:**

"**Oh, what am I going to do now?"**

**SHADE:**

"**I don't know if only there was two of you."**

"Please no that is the last thing we all need." Gobber groans.

**Hiccup looks at her for a second and then sports a grin.**

**SHADE:**

"**Oooo... that's your I've got a grand idea grin won't you tell me over some play time?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**Whatever my queen desires."**

**They both get up running into Hiccups room. Naughty, naughty.**


	3. You Decide

Hello everyone and I'm sorry that this story is taking this long, but I need some help from all of you depending on your answer will determine which of two flashbacks happen in chapter 3. Here are your choices

**JUST THE WAY YOU ARE**

**/or/**

**FALLING' FOR YOU**

You can either PM me or put your answer in a review. Thank you.


	4. Chapter 3: Being Chief, Training, A Song

I would like to let be known that I don't own or hold any rights to How To Train Your Dragon, the "movie" in this is done by a script I see others use. I could not find the original script so I went with what I could get. Also I don't own the song in this that belongs to "Bruno Mars". I would suggest listening to the song as you read the song. The information about the dragons was found on "how to train your dragon. fandom. com". If you like this leave a review.

**INT. STOICK'S HOUSE, HICCUPS ROOM – MORNING**

**Hiccup and Shade are snuggled close when the sun shines on Hiccups face, waking him up.**

**HICCUP (GRUMBLING):**

"**Grrr... what time is it?"**

**SHADE (JUST AS GRUMBLY):**

"**It's time for you to stay in bed pillow."**

"Definitely husband and wife right there." Brynjar smiles.

**HICCUP:**

"**Ok dear."**

**Hiccup try's to go to sleep when...**

**BANG BANG BANG!**

**Hiccup and Shade jump in alert. Hiccup rushes to the door while Shade leaps to the roof. Hiccup opens the door to see Gobber.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Ah Hiccup good. Training starts in an hour lad."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh, ok Gobber I'll be over in a little while."**

"Good save." Leo grins.

**GOBBER:**

"**Good, oh before you head over you might want to check on the village. See you."**

**Hiccup closes the door and walks to his dads chair to sit. Shade hops down and massages his shoulders.**

"You're a very lucky man Hiccup." Spitelout says grinning.

"You have no clue." Hiccup sighs.

"Actually, it is I who is lucky." Shade purrs nuzzling Hiccup.

**HICCUP: **

"**Well, might as well get going. What are you doing while I'm gone?"**

**SHADE:**

"**First I'm going to tidy up around here then I'll come watch you order the new recruits around, should make for some interesting comedy."**

"You don't know what your talking about we did fine." Snotlout boasts.

"Yeah sure hatchling you were amazing." Meatlug sarcastically says.

All the dragons laugh and a few Vikings do as well.

**Hiccup stand and grabs his vests and walks to the door.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Alright then I'll meet you later in the forest. Bye dear."**

**SHADE:**

"**Bye honey."**

**As Hiccup was walking around the village he was wondering.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Where is everyone."**

**Hiccup continued his walk until he heard commotion coming from the center of the village. When he arrived, there was a big crowd of Vikings in a circle.**

"Oh boy, Hiccup ain't going to get their attention." Stoick groans.

"Actually Stoick..." Leo smiles.

**HICCUP:**

"**Excuse me."**

**No response.**

"**Excuse Me."**

"See." Stoick sighs.

"Wait for it." Night grins.

**Still nothing.**

'**Alright if that's how it's going to be then...'**

**HICCUP (ANGRY):**

"**SILENCE!"**

**Everyone around stopped to looked to him.**

Every dragon in the hall stood to attention. While Stoick sat with his jaw to the floor.

"You were saying Stoick?" Leo laughs.

'That was louder than my bellow and it held power, hmm maybe I was wrong about my son.' Stoick thought smiling.

"**NOW! What in the name of Odin is going on here?"**

**No one answered.**

"**WELL!"**

**Spitelout walked forward.**

**SPITELOUT:**

"**Hoark and Drek got into a fight over a broken axe."**

**HICCUP (ANGRY):**

"**SERIOUSLY!"**

"Oh why did you have to make my man mad? It makes him hard to resist." Shade purrs.

'Dam she got it bad for him.' Leo and Night swetdroped.

**Everyone flinched.**

"**Ok here's what's going to happen Hoark you are going to apologise to Drek for breaking his axe and the you are going to take it to the smithy for me to repair. Drek you are going to accept Hoarks apology and are going to wait until I have your axe fixed. Do I make myself clear? **

**Both nod.**

"**But it will have to wait. I promised to help Gobber with the new recruits so if anyone has an issue you can find me there. Now everyone get back to work."**

**Everyone walked away.**

"You will make a wonder Chief someday Hiccup." Gobber praised.

No one except for Mildew could disagree.

**EXT. TRAINING GROUNDS – DAY**

**Gobber raises a massive iron gate at the entrance of a vast stone arena.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Welcome to dragon training!"**

**The recruits file through the gate, and out onto the arena floor. They take it in like gladiators entering the Colosseum. The walls are covered in scorched silhouettes of blasted Vikings. It's a grim yet awe-inspiring place.**

**ASTRID:**

"**No turning back."**

**TUFF:**

"**I hope I get some serious burns."**

**RUFF:**

**I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back."**

**ASTRID:**

"**Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it."**

"Kids seriously what is your malfunction?" Eydis shouted.

"Mrs. Hofferson I think you've been around Hiccup to much." Shade smiles.

"And what's wrong with that?" Eydis huffs.

"You start talking like him and sometimes with Vikings simple is better." Shade giggles.

**HICCUP (O.S.):**

"**Yeah, no kidding, right? Pain. Love it."**

"You'd also learn my sarcasm." Hiccup smiles.

**The recruits turn to see Hiccup behind them. Groans all around.**

**TUFF:**

"**Oh great. Who let him in?"**

**GOBBER:**

"**He is my assistant for helping you youngin's to fight dragons."**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**What! He's just going to get in our way."**

**HICCUP:**

"**We'll see about that."**

"I like this Hiccup better." Gobber smiles.

"I am that Hiccup Gobber." Hiccup glares.

"No you've been acting completely different since you were ten, my guess its because of a certain lass?" Gobber laughs.

**GOBBER:**

"**Let's get started! The recruit who does best will win the honour of killing his first dragon in front of the entire village."**

"His?" Astrid, Ruff, and Shade growl.

Gobber hides behind Hiccup. While Hiccup sighs.

**ASTRID:**

"**So, what is Hiccup's job then?"**

**GOBBER:**

"**Hiccup knows more about dragons then anyone on the island and he will be watching and giving me a full report on your performance."**

"Wait your saying Hiccup knows more than the Chief does?" Astrid asks astonished.

"Why yes he even made a few books about them including his own dragon manual that is way better than ours." Gobber smiles.

**HICCUP:**

"**Now, behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight."**

**Fishlegs bounces and giggles with excitement, barely able to contain himself.**

**HICCUP:**

"**The Deadly Nadder, The Hideous Zippleback, The Monstrous Nightmare, The Terrible Terror, and the Gronckle."**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**Whoa, wait! Aren't you gonna teach us first!?"**

"Scared Snot-face?" Shade grins.

**HICCUP/GOBBER:**

"**I believe in learning on the job."**

"Oh how lovely." Everyone groaned.

**BAM! A Gronckle thunders out of its cave, charging into the ring the recruits scramble in every direction. Except for Ruff and Tuff who rush toward it, like pumped up rodeo clowns.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Today is about survival. If you get blasted, your dead. Quick, what's the first thing you're going to need?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**A doctor."**

**Gobber glares.**

**FISHLEGS:**

"**Plus five speed?"**

**ASTRID:**

"**A shield."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Shields. Go."**

**The recruits scramble for shields, finding them scattered around the ring.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Your most important piece of equipment is your shield. If you must make a choice between a sword and a shield, take the shield."**

**Snotlout struggles with his shield. Gobber helps him while Ruff and Tuff stand amidst a dozen shields. But only one has a skull painted on it. They both grab it.**

**TUFF:**

"**Get your hands off my shield!"**

**RUFF:**

"**There are like a million shields!"**

**TUFF:**

"**Take that one, it has a flower on it. Girls like flowers."**

**Ruff uses the shield to bash Tuff in the face. He doesn't let go.**

**RUFF:**

"**Ooops, now this one has blood on it."**

**The Gronckle take aim at the distracted twins. Blam! The shield is blasted out of both of their hands. Tuff and Ruff spin like tops and go down.**

"Hang on you went for the shields instead of the teen, why." Stoick asks.

"Even though I and my fellow dragons are being held against are will doesn't mean that we should act any differently." Meatlug says.

"What do you mean?" Gobber asks.

"I'm teaching your younglings how to fight my kind, even though I'm more docile then others of my kind. Some are mean and nasty so I teach your young to fight. It is no different as if I was teaching my own young. Though I do apologize to Astrid for my follow up aggression the banging causes issues." Meatlug sighs.

**GOBBER:**

"**Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!"**

**TUFF/RUFF:**

"**What?!"**

**The Gronckle scoops up a pile of rocks and swallows them back. The teens gather on the far side of the ring.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Those shields are good for another thing, noise. Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim."**

**The kids scoop up weapons and begin hammering on their shields. The Gronckle shakes its head at the clatter.**

**MEATLUG:**

"**Whoa dizzy."**

"See issues." Meatlug groans.

**GRONCKLE'S POV – the teens become blurry and scrambled. It's working.**

**GOBBER:**

"**All dragons have a limited number of shots. How many does the Gronckle have?"**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**Five!"**

**FISHLEGS:**

"**No, six."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Correct, six that's more than enough for each of you!"**

**FISHLEGS:**

"**I really don't think my parents would-"**

**BAM! Fishlegs has his shield blasted away.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Fishlegs, out."**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**So anyway, I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out-"**

"Son Hatchling, now is not the time." Spitelout and Hookfang groan.

Both turn to each other in surprise.

**Astrid cartwheels out of the way, allowing a shot to shoot past her and hit Snotlout's shield. He's blasted onto his back.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Snotlout! You're done! Alright Astrid just dodge the last few shots!"**

**Astrid rolls to a stop in front of the Gonckle. The Gronckle fires, but Astrid dives away, however the Gronckle lead her next shot and blasted Astrid's shield. Astrid slides back into the wall. The Gronckle is approaching fast.**

**GOBBER RATTLED:**

"**Astrid!"**

Astrid!" Eydis shouted.

"Mom this is the past." Astrid groans.

**Astrid sits against the wall as the Gronckle fire's it's last shot. Astrid awaits her death, but it never came. Looking up she see's Hiccup stand in front of her with a shiny metal shield. The Gronckle tries to fire but she's empty.**

**HICCUP:**

"**You're all out."**

"Deja-vu." Leo laughs.

**Hiccup rush's forward straight to the Gronckle. As the Gronckle goes to bite he flips over grabbing an ear flap and with his momentum the Gronckle goes backwards upside-down landing on her back. As she tries to get up Hiccup lunges and strikes a presser point in her neck knocking her unconscious. Hiccup looks to the teens seeing all with looks of shock and awe.**

"How did you do that son." Stoick asks in awe.

"ll tell you some other time." Hiccup sighs.

**GOBBER:**

"**Nice job Hiccup."**

**Gobber drags the Gronckle back into her cage. Slam! Lock. Gobber turns to the recruits.**

"**Remember... a dragon will always, always go for the kill.**

**Hiccup stand behind him rolling his eyes and shaking his head.**

"Why are you rolling your eyes?" Fishlegs asks.

"Because that is not true." Hiccup smiles.

**EXT. WOODS/HIDDEN COVE-DUSK**

**Hiccup and Shade are walking through the woods heading after the Night Fury.**

**SHADE:**

"**Hiccup do you remember when we started courting?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**Sure do dear, why do you ask?"**

**SHADE:**

"**I'm just thinking about the song you sang to me that night in the cove."**

"We get to see how these to came to be?" Hoark said.

**FLASHBACK**

**A ten year old Hiccup is guiding a ten year old Shade through the woods.**

**SHADE:**

"**Hiccup what is it, where are you taking me?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**It's a surprise I know you will love it."**

**They both slide between some rocks entering a beautiful cove that is filled with scaled people dancing to music.**

"What are those?" Stoick asks.

"That would be us." Stormfly and some other dragons say.

"Dragons can transform into humans to a degree, we still keep are scales well some do, and other things that make us dragons. But it is a good thing to know how to do. Example us Night Furies can look exactly like you humans. There are some other perks but I think we should continue." Toothless explains.

**SHADE:**

"**What is all this? Wait is that Meatlug, Stormfly, Hookfang, Barf and Belch, and Sharpshot?"**

**Stormfly walks over to them she is wearing a beautiful blue scaled dress. She bows.**

**STORMFLY:**

"**Alpha and Lady Alpha it is a pleasure to see you both here, also happy birthday Shade I hope you like your surprise?"**

**Shade with tears in her eyes hugs Stormfly.**

"Hiccup you knew of this and never told anyone?" Stoick growled.

"Hush Stoick watch." Night said.

**SHADE:**

"**I thought you all were killed by Berk."**

**STORMFLY:**

"**No we were taken to that arena of their's to be used to train younglings how to fight us, and I sorry but we can't leave here."**

**SHADE:**

"**But your out now why not fly away?"**

**STORMFLY:**

"**We are only here because Alpha brought us here, he wanted you to have the best birthday so he snuck all of us out to here, but if we do not return things will get... tense."**

"Alpha... wait a minute... Oh dear gods." Eydis said in shock.

Everyone looked to where she was looking only to see Hiccup and Shade snuggling.

"Wait Eydis are saying that my son is the dragons chief?" Stoick asks in fear and anger.

/ "Actually he is Alpha to the caged dragons, but we are starting to see why." A green Nightmare says smiling.

**SHADE:**

"**Alpha whos... wait you mean Hiccup?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**They named me Alpha the day I turned ten, I still have no clue why."**

**STROMFLY:**

"**You'll find out eventually Alpha, shall we?"**

**The three go and party with everyone about two hours later Hiccup walks up to the band.**

**HICCUP:**

"**You guys ready?"**

**All nod.**

**HICCUP:**

"**Excuse me everyone may I have your attention?"**

**Everyone in the cove look up to him.**

**HICCUP:**

"**We all came here today to celebrate the birthday of a very special dragon." **

"Dragon?" The Vikings thought.

"**And I thought I should finally give her her present so I hope you all will enjoy."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh, her eyes, her eyes make the stars look like they're not shinin'**  
**Her hair, her hair falls perfectly without her trying**  
**She's so beautiful and I tell her everyday**  
**Yeah, I know, I know when I compliment her she won't believe me**  
**And it's so, it's so sad to think that she don't see what I see**  
**But every time she asks me "Do I look okay?"**  
**I say"**

**Shade is blushing like mad.**

"**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change 'cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause girl you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**Yeah"**

"**Her lips, her lips, I could kiss them all day if she'd let me**  
**Her laugh, her laugh she hates but I think it's so sexy**  
**She's so beautiful, and I tell her everyday"**

"**Oh you know, you know, you know I'd never ask you to change**  
**If perfect's what you're searching for then just stay the same**  
**So don't even bother asking if you look okay, you know I'll say"**

"**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are"**

"**The way you are**  
**The way you are**  
**Girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are"**

**Hiccup walks up to Shade.**

"**When I see your face**  
**There's not a thing that I would change**  
**'Cause you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are**  
**And when you smile**  
**The whole world stops and stares for a while**  
**'Cause, girl, you're amazing**  
**Just the way you are"**

**HICCUP:**

"**Shade I have liked you for quite some time now and I was wondering if you would give me the honour of being your intended?"**

**Hiccup pulls a beautiful silver and emerald necklace from his pocket.**

**SHADE:**

"**YES HICCUP!"**

**Hiccup puts the necklace on her both stare into each others eyes and then they kiss. All the others in the cove applaud.**

**FLASHBACK END**

"Hiccup your married to a dragon?" Gobber shouted.

Every Viking looked to him to see he was now in the wings of a second Night Fury who had a necklace on.

"Now before you all start throwing a hissy fit, them being mates is perfectly safe sure it's only happened one other time but as long as my sister is in human form they can have hatchlings." Toothless smiled.

'I lost my son to the dragons, why, why gods." Stoick thought in anger.

"Actually, Stoick you havn't lost him you have gained something, what that is even I don't know." Leo whispered to Stoick.

**HICCUP:**

"**Best and most nervous day in my life."**

**SHADE:**

"**I know but I wouldn't have you any other way."**

**Both share a kiss.**

**SHADE:**

"**Come on let's go find my brother, I still haven't told him the you're my mate."**

"Oh, your dead now Hiccup." Gobber laughs.

**HICCUP:**

"**Oh well that's great big brother gets to meet your mate hurray."**

**SHADE:**

"**Just come on goof ball."**

**Both of them go to the edge of the cove and hide in a bush so they won't be seen. Looking into the cove they see the Night Fury trying to fly out but keeps crashing. The Night Fury starts shooting plasma blasts around the cove in agitation. Hiccup pulls out his notebook and sketches the dragon.**

**SHADE:**

"**Um... I think we should come back when he's not in a rip everything to shreds mood."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Totally agree."**

**So both head back to the village.**

"Before anyone even thinks about attacking Hiccup or Shade I will stop you." Leo says wielding a black short sword and blackish purple wisps in one hand. Needless to say everyone settled down.

**INT. GREAT HALL-NIGHT**

**A storm is brewing outside. The great doors rattle on their hinges.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Alright. Where did Astrid go wrong in the ring today?"**

**The recruits are seated at a table, eating dinner by the glow if the fire pit.**

**ASTRID:**

"**I mistimed my summersault dive. It was sloppy. It threw off my reverse tumble."**

**Eye rolls from the group.**

"Astrid no one is perfect." Brynjar smiled.

**HICCUP:**

"**Pathetic."**

**Everyone there jumps at the sound of his voice.**

**GOBBER:**

"**Oh, gods Hiccup please don't do the stealth thing."**

**HICCUP:**

"**Sorry Gobber got to practice."**

**GOBBER:**

"**Anyway, why do say pathetic."**

**HICCUP:**

"**It's exactly that, their performance today was pathetic."**

"What do you mean we did great." Snotlout boasted.

The entire hall facepalmed.

**The recruits glare at him.**

**ASTRID:**

"**Oh, and what should we have done then?"**

**HICCUP:**

"**Before I answer that let me ask you a question, do any of you know anything about the dragon you fought today?"**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**It's a big stupid animal that's going to get it next time."**

**Hiccup and Gobber facepalm.**

Another round of facepalms.

**HICCUP:**

"**Before you guys do anymore training you need to read this."**

**Hiccup place a big book on the table. The recruits except for Astrid and Fishlegs groan.**

"What's that?" Drek asked.

**HICCUP:**

"**My personal dragon manual almost everything you need to know about every dragon I know."**

**A rumble of thunder shakes the hall. Rain pours down outside.**

**GOBBER:**

"**No attacks tonight. Study up."**

**Gobber and Hiccup exit into the storm, leaving the teens staring at the book.**

**TUFF:**

"**Wait, you mean read?"**

**RUFF:**

"**While we're still alive?"**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**Why read words when you can just kill the stuff the words tell you stuff about?"**

**FISHLEGS:**

"**I'm kinda interested in knowing what Hiccup knows."**

**SNOTLOUT:**

"**You guys read I'll go kill stuff."**

**The twins follow.**

**FISHLEGS:**

"**So wanna share?"**

**ASTRID:**

"**Might as well, I want to know how Hiccup took own that Gronckle with just one hand."**

"Sorry Astrid that's not in that book." Hiccup laughs.

**INT. GREAT HALL – LATE NIGHT ON ASTRID AND FISHLEGS**

**Opening the massive book. Thunder BOOMS outside. The hall is vacant and dark, but for the few candles they've pulled together. They pour through page after page of strange and frightening dragons.**

**ASTRID (V.O.)**

"**Dragon classifications. Strike, Fear, Mystery, Tidal, Sharp, Tracker, Boulder, Stoker."**

**Astrid turns the page.**

**FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Thunderdrum. ****Thunderdrums are large dragons that can thrive in land or sea. They are known for their massive mouths that generate sonic blasts strong enough to stun a human at close range. For this reason, Thunderdrums are believed to derive their power from Thor himself.**  
**Because of their sonic blasts, Thunderdrums tend to be nearly deaf, making them immune to the Death Song's call. They can fly at extremely high altitudes. Along with their incredible strength, they also possess a prehensile tail that is strong enough to carry heavy items. They can breathe fire too, but this takes a lot of energy out of them and is not their preferred method of attack.**  
**What is also fascinating about the Thunderdrum is how it swims through the water. It has the ability to expel air from its lungs to flatten its body. This makes it easier for a Thunderdrum to skim along the surface of the water, or to dive deep down to hunt for food. While it's true that Thunderdrums create tremendous amounts of noise, they also possess the ability to cancel out each other's sonic blasts. By modulating its roars to the proper frequency, a Thunderdrum can use its soundwaves to negate an attacking Thunderdrum's bellow, rendering it into a rather calming wave of white noise.**  
**These dragons are strong-willed and intimidating."**

**Their eyes drift to a picture of two adult Thunderdrums nuzzling a baby. Both look at each other questioning. Another page another dragon.**

**ASTRID (V.O.)**

"**Timberjack. Native to dense, wooded area, Timberjacks are acutely sensitive creatures that prefer the peace and solace found in their beloved forests.**  
**But don't let their introspective demeanour fool you. When attacked, betrayed or offended, Timberjacks will start flailing their expansive wings, whose edges are razor-sharp — sharp enough to shear through the thickest tree trunk and still not slow down a Timberjack's flight.**  
**Those huge wings do more than just chop trees. On the ground, Timberjacks also have the ability to fold their wings around their babies like a makeshift tent, offering warmth and protection from the elements and other dragons! Skittish and protective, this graceful glider from the Sharp Class can slice through huge trees with its broad, ultra-sharp wings. Timber!**  
**The mighty Timberjack's wings can absorb a great deal of punishment while it prepares to unleash its fire nova attack!"**

**FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Scauldron. Patient and organized strategists by nature, Scauldrons are one of the few dragons known to prey on other dragons.**  
**Scauldrons hunt in groups, or pods, and have picked-off smaller species to near-extinction. Although a Scauldron has never been seen to shoot flames, the few Vikings who have survived encounters with the fearsome sea dragons have reported smelling traces of the signature flammable gas that precedes a dragon fire strike. Instead, Scauldrons scoop up water in their gullets (like pelicans), then boil it internally and shoot the boiling-hot water out again. With its long neck, the Scauldron has a long firing range and can blast an entire ship in a matter of seconds. Being ocean-based, the Scauldron will not typically attack on land. In fact, if a Scauldron is out of water for too long, its body will dry out and eventually perish, unless it is returned to the sea before it's too late.**  
**Despite their dreadful reputation, Scauldrons actually possess a secret, healing ability: their venom is the only known antidote to the rare Dragon Flower, whose pollen can prove harmful - even fatal - to all dragons!"**

**ASTRID (V.O.)**

"**Changewing. The chameleon-like Changewings are skilled predators and some of the deadliest dragons in the Book of Dragons.**  
**Their camouflaging skills are second to none, allowing them to blend in with rocks, trees, foliage, and even buildings. Additionally, Changewings often change colors based on their moods and surroundings. Instead of fire, they shoot hot, corrosive acid that burns through wood and rocks. They are also extremely agile and fast, even when moving along the ground. Changewings have a social structure similar to a lion pride. The female Changewings do most of the hunting and defence."**

**FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Gronckle. One of the toughest dragons in our world is the Gronckle. Gronckles have gigantic heads, short bodies, and round tails. Gronckles are lazy, and spend most of their time sleeping in communal heaps. They have been known to fall asleep while flying, waking only when they crash into the ocean or the side of a mountain. Gronckles have relatively small wings that beat as fast as a hummingbird's. They are slow in the air, but make up for this with their manoeuvrability. A Gronckle can fly backwards, sideways, and even hover. Gronckles attack from the air, where their primary weapon is most effective. Gronckles chew rocks, melting them in their bellies and firing them as balls of molten lava."**

**ASTRID (V.O.)**

"**Zippleback. Of all the dragons that inhabit our world, one of the most unusual and dangerous is the Hideous Zippleback. The Zippleback is one of the largest dragons you may ever encounter. It's unmistakable with its twin heads. The heads are distinct, with separate thoughts and different personalities. Like most dragons, Zipplebacks can fly, but their wings are small and they spend most of their time on the ground. Zipplebacks are solitary, preferring to hunt alone. They come out after sundown, prowling dark forests for victims. The attack of a Zippleback is like no other. Instead of breathing fire, a Zippleback makes explosions. One head BREATHES gas, and the other head lights it."**

**FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Skrill. One of the most mysterious and feared dragon species in the ****Book of Dragons, the Skrill is aggressive, powerful and prides itself on honour.**  
**Skrills do not breathe fire. Instead, they channel lightning down their metallic spines, firing it from their mouths in a shower of destructive blasts. They can also store this electrical power in their bodies an release it later on. Because of this unique firepower, Skrills tend to gravitate towards stormy weather. If you find yourself flying through a thunderstorm, watch out! Skrills are also tough. They can take a lot of damage in battle, and give as good as they get. However, the Skrill has one weakness...it cannot fire its lightning from the water. Force a Skrill into the ocean, and it loses the upper hand.**  
**They can hibernate in icy glaciers for decades at a time, and emerge as fierce as the day they were frozen."**

**ASTRID (V.O.)**

"**Bone Knapper. Categorized as a member of the Mystery Class, the Boneknapper is one of the most uncommon and abnormal species of dragons living around the Isle of Berk. As its name suggests, it creates its own armor from the bones of other dragons. Without this shell, a Boneknapper resembles a "big boneless chicken." Because of this vulnerability, the bones a Boneknapper collects act as a protective covering and are essential for performing fundamental actions, such as roaring. The Boneknapper will search far and wide to complete its protective armor, sometimes spending years looking for a single perfect bone."**

**FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Whispering Death. ****Classified as a Boulder Class dragon, the Whispering Death is one of the most feared creatures on the Isle of Berk. Vikings can identify a Whispering Death by its bulging eyes, spiked body and the hundreds of sharp teeth that line the entirety of its mouth. These deadly teeth can rotate, making an eerie noise that sounds like hundreds of people whispering. "The Whisper" and the sound of the ground rumbling are the only two signs that this beast is approaching. While other dragons are sensitive to these signs, Vikings have a difficult time hearing these noises… until it's too late.**  
**This dragon has a snake-like body, reaching approximately ninety-five feet in length and weighing 2,500 pounds. Because of its long, thin body, its tail often makes a cracking whip noise as it moves. Razor-sharp teeth is not the only thing that makes its mouth deadly; it also possesses the strongest jaw of all the dragons, which it uses to travel through solid rock and to burrow underground. If its sharp teeth don't get you, it can also expel scorching rings of fire or shoot the spines that grow on its head and body at you. The only known weaknesses of this dragon are its poor eyesight, sunlight and the inability of its sharp teeth to rip through steel. The Whispering Death is extremely dangerous and difficult to deal with, and it is important that young Vikings should be extremely cautious when dealing with this ferocious beast."**

**They finally land upon a page with a marker attached.**

**ASTRID/FISHLEGS (V.O.)**

"**Night Fury. The Night Fury was once considered to be one of the most mysterious and fearsome species of dragons. In fact, until my recent discovery, no one even knew what a Night Fury looked like because they preferred to attack at night, when their black scales allowed them to blend into the night sky, making them mostly invisible.**  
**Night Furies are classified as members of the Strike Class. They have the ability to "dive bomb," meaning that they can plummet from great heights, gaining speed as they continue downwards, then shoot a "plasma blast" at their target.**  
**For a long time, the only information that the Vikings had gathered on this rare dragon was the whistling sound of its speed cutting through the night sky, followed by a bright purple light, then finally a massive explosion.**  
**Physically, they are of medium build with jet black scales covering their body. Night Furies also possess retractable teeth. Rather than firing like most dragons, Night Furies are able to shoot "plasma blasts" from their mouth. They are also extremely swift and use their speed and coloration to blend into the night sky.**  
**While they may initially seem like vicious, dangerous creatures, the one that I've come to know now dubbing her Shade has increased my understanding of the true nature of the Night Fury. They are highly intelligent, loyal and fiercely protective of those they care about."**

"How do you know all this?" Stoick asks surprised.

"I've been studying dragons for the past 6 years." Hiccup answered.

**When they finally close the book a piece of parchment fell out. Fishlegs picks it up and gasps.**

**ASTRID:**

"**What is it Fishlegs?"**

**He didn't say a word just handed the paper to her and what she saw put her in shock. There is Hiccup drawing in the dirt with a stick with a Night Fury as a back rest. But what the strangest thing of all was that the Night Fury had a necklace on it. Astrid and Fishlegs look to each other and with a nod they silently agree to not tell this to anyone and discover the mystery about Hiccup.**

"You two knew my son has a dragon?" Stoick growls.

"No we didn't we thought it was just a fantasy of his." Astrid answered.

"Nice save." Fishlegs whispered.

Review if you wish. I hope you enjoy.


	5. Hiccups Son and Embarrassing Stormfly

**I don't own httyd or any of the characters. I don't own Brynjar and Eydis they belong to dragontranslator. I do own Ignis and Shade.**

**Bold – Movie**

_Italics-Dragon's talking_

Normal-humans talking

**[A painted dragon, with a sword run through it. It's the billowing sail of Stoick's ship. Stoick hovers over the familiar nautical map – his eyes on the uncharted corner, swirling in mist and illustrations of dragons.]**

**[STOICK]**

**["I can almost smell them. They're close. Steady."]**

_/"How in the name of Luna can you smell us? No human has a nose that good, well except maybe Alpha."/_ a young Nightmare asks.

_/ "Oh young one, first I believe Stoick means that figuretively. Second, who bow to Hiccup?"/_ Shade says.

/_ "Yes Lady Alpha."_ / the young Nightmare states firmly.

/ _"Have you told your parents this?"_/ Shade asks.

/ _"Um no, I... I don't have any parents. Both were eaten."_/ the young Nightmare crooned.

Almost all the Vikings looked thoughtful wondering what he means by eaten. Hiccup looks at Shade, she nods. Hiccup walks up to the young Nightmare. Most were surprised to see the young Nightmare bow at Hiccups approach.

"Please young one, there is no need to bow." Hiccup said straight faced.

/ _"He has to bow Alpha, I thought we went over this?"_/ Toothless sighed.

"Huh starnge, I didn't hear anything about a dragon having to bow to his/her father." Hiccup chuckled.

Gasps from all.

/ _"You mean..."_ the Nightmare started to cry.

"Yes son I will be your new father and Shade is now your new mother." Hiccup said smiling.

The young Nightmare couldn't take it anymore and all but tackled Hiccup to the ground crying into his chest.

/ _"Thank you dad."_ the Nightmare cried.

"Your welcome Ignis." Hiccup said stroking his son.

As both father and son got up and walked over to Shade to sit the dragons from the nest were in shock, while the Vikings were looking a Stoick to see that he actually had a smile on his face. It was small but it was there.

**[Stoick raises his gaze too... An epic fog bank, towering from sky to sea like a bruised, daunting curtain, beyond which nothing is visible. The three ships drift alongside is, skirting its solid edge, looking for an opening. On deck, the crewmen mill nervously, all too aware of what Stoick is considering.]**

**[STOICK]**

**["Take us in."]**

**[The helmsmen steers Stoick's ship into the fog. The men draw their weapons, prepping for the worst.]**

**[VIKING]**

**["Hard to port... for Helheim's Gate."]**

**[The ships disappear into the whiteout. Suddenly a flash of light. A dragon's silhouette. Hollers. Sounds of splitting and shattering wood. Plunges into the water. Another bright flash.]**

"Ok dad, how many lost?" Hiccup asked.

"The Gods must have blessed us for none died, we just lost a ship." Stoick sighed.

"I thank you dragons for letting my father and tribe go free." Hiccup said looking at the nest dragons.

/ _"We just wanted to scare them off."_ A Gronckle said grinning.

**[Back at the training ring Gobber is ordering the recruits around.]**

**[GOBBER]**

**["Focus everyone! You're not even trying."]**

**[Stormfly is loose in a maze-like arrangement of moveable walls.]**

"Can we skip this please?" Astrid begged blushing.

"Nope sorry." Leo grinned.

"Wait, why does my daughter want to skip this? What happened?" Eydis

"You'll see." Night giggled.

**[GOBBER]**

**["Today... is all about attack.]**

**[Stormfly hops from wall to wall, sending the recruits scurrying.]**

**[GOBBER]**

**["Nadders are quick and light on their feet. Your job is to be quicker and lighter."]**

**[The recruits move in. Stormfly spots Fishlegs' ample rear hiding behind a wall. She whips her tail of spikes. Fishlegs screams and lifts his shield to defend himself.]**

**[FISHLEGS]**

**["I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods."]**

"I've been questioning them for years Fish."

**[HICCUP]**

**["I've been questioning them for years Fish!"]**

Now everyone found that weird.

**[GOBBER]**

**["Look for its blind spot. Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike."]**

**[Ruff and Tuff rush in, diving and rolling up to Stormfly's nose. Stormfly sniffs the air – it can't see them. Tuff and Ruff are smashed together – too close for comfort.]**

**[RUFF]**

**["Do you ever bathe?"]**

**[TUFF]**

**["If you don't like it, then get your own blind spot."]**

**[RUFF]**

**["How about I give you one!"]**

**[Ruff and Tuff shove each other, till their movement and noise give them away. Stormfly attacks, snapping at both of them.]**

**[GOBBER]**

**["Blind spot? Yes. Deaf spot? Not so much.]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["So Gobber how do you think they'd fair against a Night Fury?"]**

This caught everyone's attention.

**[GOBBER]**

**["You're the only one who can answer that lad."]**

Some people looked confused, some glared at Hiccup and Shade, and others were wondering how these two met.

**[They return their attention to the ring as the Stormfly leaps over a wall surprising Astrid. Astrid somersaults into her blind spot, confusing her. She rears back to strike – just as Snotlout leaps in, protectively sweeping Astrid behind him.]**

**[SNOTLOUT]**

**["Watch out, babe. I'll take care of this."]**

**[ASTRID]**

**["Hey!"]**

**[Snotlout misses. Stormfly laughs.]**

**[STORMFLY]**

**[**_**"Oh, my Luna, Alpha was right. His cousin does suck."**_**]**

Everyone but Snotlout and Spitelout laughed.

**[Astrid hears a chuckle behind her and looks to see Hiccup trying not to laugh. Astrid glares at both Snotlout and Hiccup.]**

**[SNOTLOUT]**

**["The sun was in my eyes, Astrid. What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"]**

**[Stormfly tears off after Astrid, knocking down walls in pursuit. She leaps and dives like a highly trained gymnast. Hiccup wanders down into the ring to end the session.]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["Now which way should I "defeat" Stormfly?"]**

"_What do you mean by which way dad?"_ Ignis asked.

"You see son I know several ways to calm Stormfly. Some are a little unorthodox." Hiccup said with a cheeky grin.

"_Al...Alpha please, not in front of others!"_ Stormfly screeched embarrassed.

"Don't worry Storm your secret is safe." Hiccup grinned.

**[GOBBER]**

**["Hiccup!"]**

**[ASTRID]**

**["Hiccup!"]**

**[Hiccup spins around to see the maze walls collapsing like dominos toward him. Astrid comes flying through the dust landing in his arms.]**

**[TUFF]**

**["Oooh! Love on the battlefield!"]**

**[RUFF]**

**["She could do better."]**

**[Stormfly closes in, emerging through the clouds of dust.]**

**[HICCUP]**

**[Why hello my dear. Beautiful day isn't it?"]**

Laughing could be heard from two people, Brynjar and Eydis we're holding the sides in pain.

**[Stormfly spins around and races toward them. Hiccup sets Astrid down. Astrid grabs her axe. Hiccup rolls his eyes. Stormfly is right behind Hiccup. Hiccup spins scratching Stormfly's jaw line knocking her down to the ground in blissful sleep. Hiccup pats Stormfly's muzzle.]**

"Son why didn't you tell me you were this good with dragons?" Stoick asked.

Both Hiccup and Leo looked at him.

"Did you really just ask me him that?" Both countered.

**[GOBBER]**

**["Well done, Hiccup."]**

**[Gobber goes to drag Stromfly back into her cage, but Hiccup stops him.]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["I'll handle that Gobber."]**

**[Gobber shrugs and ambles off. Hiccup turns to find Astrid glaring at him, blushing.]**

**[ASTRID]**

**["Is this some kind of joke to you?"]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["Why yes, yes, it is."]**

**[ASTRID]**

**["Our parent's' war is about to become ours. Figure out which side you're on.]**

"_Uh oh. Quick hide!"_ All the arena dragons cried huddling in a corner.

"_What in the world are you guys doing?"_ a Nightmare asked.

"_You'll see!"_ They cried.

**[Hiccup's cheery face changed into one of absolute fury. He marches right up to Astrid's face.]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["This stupid war is already mine. I lost my mother to it, I lost my father to it, and the people I love are in danger of it, so don't you feed me that crap. I know more about dragons and this war than anyone else on this forsaken island and not one villager is willing to try change. Because if we don't change how we look at this war, this will be our final century. Now when you are willing to admit that, you can find me, but for now get the hell out of this arena and get to thinking long and hard Astrid."]**

**[The recruits looked on with shock, awe, and fear.]**

This is mirrored by everyone human and dragon in the hall. Some people turned pale. Some dragons rolled onto their backs.

**[HICCUP]**

**["MOVE NOW!"]**

"_Oh, so that's why."_ That Nightmare said in a small voice.

**[All the recruits ran out of the arena. By now Stormfly was awake and is now standing behind Hiccup.]**

**[STORMFLY]**

**[**_**"Hiccup you know getting angry at them and your people isn't going to help."**_**]**

"_Wait did you just call the Alpha Hiccup?" _A Skrill asked.

"_Oh no please skip this please. Shade can't see this... oops."_ Stormfly said embarrassed.

"Nope there shall be no skipping." Night giggled.

"_Wait, why is she acting like that for?"_ Shade asked.

No one would answer.

**[HICCUP]**

**["I... I know Storm it's just hard having to hold onto the secret of the war."]**

"Secret? Son what are you on about?" Stoick asked.

"If the show doesn't say then I'll tell you after." Hiccup sighed.

**[Stormfly changes into her dragon-human form and wraps Hiccup in a hug nuzzling his cheek and purring."]**

**[STORMFLY]**

**[**_**I know Hiccup. I wish us dragons could just tell your people what is happening. Come why don't you give me a hand with you know what and then you and Shade can go find her brother."**_**]**

**[HICCUP]**

**["Ok Storm, but I'm not cleaning all your scales this time. I don't fear anyone but the gods, but Shade is someone you don't want to cross."]**

**[STORMFLY]**

**[**_**"I know but it's not like I'm trying to steal her mate from her."**_**]**

**[Both laughed and headed for Stormfly's cage.]**

"_Stormfly?"_ Shade asked sweetly.

"_I... um... we... oh please it's not what you think Shade it's honest. Hiccup found some mixture that makes your scales shine and you know I like to look my best, and some places are hard to reach. Theirs no one else to do it, so..." _Stormfly rambled embarrassed.

Laughing was the response she got.

"_Oh, Storm I knew what was going on the whole time."_ Shade giggled.

"_What how you don't ever come out in the village that far?"_ Stormfly asked.

"_Because Hiccup does the same for me. His hands are magical, aren't they?"_ Shade sighed.

"_Yeah... I mean I guess so."_ Stormfly said shyly.

More laughing from everyone.

**Sorry this one took so long I've got some other stories I'm writing as well and they are taking up some time. Well until next time thank you for reading have a wonderful day.**


	6. Meeting Big Brother

**A fish... being thrown into the cove. It hits the ground and slide. A moment later, Hiccup and Shade slide through entering the cove.**

"I hope you both know what your doing." Gobber groaned.

"_Gobber we'll be fine beside I can protect Hiccup if anything happens."_ Shade smiled.

"Excuse me, but who was the one to get chased by a bear at the age of twelve?" Hiccup aksed.

"_You were chased by a bear?"_ Toothless asked cunserned.

"Shade and mead don't mix well." Hiccup chuckled.

Shade covered her face with her paws trying to hide. The dragons found it funny while Berk was half and half.

**HICCUP**

"**Are you sure one fish is a good peace offering?"**

**SHADE**

"_**Better than nothing."**_

"Well that's comforting." Leo sighed.

**Both hear a snort from behind them. They turn to see Toothless, crouched on a rock like a stealthy panther. He descends, approaching them with a confused look.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Shade where have you been and why have you brought a human with you?**_**"**

**SHADE**

"_**Tooth hey, um sorry but we were just waiting for you to calm down.**_**"**

**TOOTH**

"_**Calm down? Why would you need to wait for me to calm down?**_**"**

**SHADE**

"_**Um... your... your tail.**_**"**

**Toothless looked at his tail and sighed.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Oh yeah.**_**"**

**Toothless then spins his head to face them looking very angry.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Wait, is he the one that did this to me?**_**"**

**SHADE**

"_**Indirectly.**_**"**

**TOOTH**

"_**Indirectly?**_**"**

**Hiccup walks up.**

**HICCUP**

"**It's true that I'm the one that made the thing that shot you out of the sky dear prince, but it was my idiot cousin and his nut job friends who shot you down."**

"Prince?!" Berk yelled.

"_Shade and I are the lost prince and princess of our old nest. Speeking of which the rest of our family are going to be furious."_ Toothless said with a groan.

"Why would your family be furious?" Astrid asks.

"_Dad will be ok and maybe our older brother, but mom wanted Shade to be another Night Furies mate from a different nest."_ Toothless sighed.

"_That puffed up lizard will never be my mate!"_ Shade growled.

"_And our little sister will not like it that I've lost my tail fin."_ Toothless said.

**Toothless tilts is head in curiosity.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Why do you sound so sad when it wasn't you who shot me?"**_

**HICCUP**

"**I would rather my Island be a place of peace instead of war but until that fat bag of scales it dealt with, I can do nothing."**

"Berk ain't yours useless boy." Mildew shouted.

"_Oh would you shut up you stupid lizard. Hiccup is the Alpha of Berk so it qualifies as his island."_ Toothless snorted.

"Quiet beast before I..." Mildew said.

Mildew would have finished if a dagger wasn't impaled inches from his head. Everyone looked to who through it and were surprised to see Hiccup's arm extended.

"You better keep your thoughts to youself Mildew before I snap your neck and leave you for the wolves." Hiccup growled.

Let's just say everyone gulped.

**TOOTH**

"_**Your island and do you mean the ugh Queen?"**_

'Queen' was everyone on Berks thoughts.

**SHADE**

"_**Hiccup is the Alpha of this island, that thing is not a Queen, and there is one thing that we both need to tell you. I've kept it a secret from you for over three years now."**_

**TOOTH**

"_**A human who's an Alpha? How did that happen? Also Shade you know I don't like secrets."**_

**Both Hiccup and Shade looked nervous.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Wait..."**_

**Toothless sniffs both of them and starts to growl.**

**TOOTH**

"_**Shade your mated to this human!"**_

"Wait, your telling me Hiccup did, you know already!" Snotlout yelled.

"Son your not old enough for that kind of stuff." Stoick scolded.

"Hey do you have any idea how hard it is to say no when she's in dragon heat. At least I waited till we were married before things went super serious." Hiccup defended.

**Shade transformed into full dragon form and started growling at Toothless.**

**SHADE**

"_**And what if I am?"**_

**HICCUP**

"**Um guys this isn't..."**

[Before Hiccup could finish both brother and sister started to fight. Both went at it for a good five minutes, but when a shot fired from Shade of all things flew right past Hiccups head.]

Everyone was scared for Hiccup being in between two fighting Night Fury's. Stoick and Gobber almost passed out when that shot went by his head.

**HICCUP**

"**ALL RIGHT, THAT'S ENOUGH!"**

**Shade shot to attention bowing her head to Hiccup crooning, while Toothless laid on his back watching in shock. Hiccup walked up to Shade.**

**SHADE**

"_**Forgive me Alpha... I was just..."**_

**Hiccup gently grabbed her head moving it up to look at him.**

**HICCUP**

"**I know my dear, but a family should never fight. Now apologize to your brother and we can leave."**

**SHADE**

"_**Aye Alpha."**_

**Hiccup kisses her head and both turn and walk up to Toothless who is now standing with a thoughtful look on his face.**

"Did your wife just let you yell at her and she didn't yell back, what kind of devilery is that?" Spitelout shouted.

"Meh, Shade knows that the only time I yell is either to get someone's attention or if she's done something that even her parents wouldn't approve of." Hiccup answered smiling.

Every husband human and dragon alike thought Hiccup was the luckiest man alive.

**SHADE**

"_**I'm sorry for attacking you brother can you forgive me?"**_

**TOOTH**

"_**Your forgiven sister. I'm sorry Alpha of this nest, please mercy?"**_

**Hiccup sticks his arm out palm facing Toothless and turns his head. Toothless looked to Shade and she nods smiling. Toothless places his muzzle into Hiccups palm and relaxes. Hiccup looks right into Toothless's eyes.**

"What was that about?" Horak asked.

"That was how I earned Shade and every arena dragons trust." Hiccup said grinning.

"Yep and your tecnique is still used in our time." Leo said fondly.

**HICCUP**

"**I forgive you Toothless and please call me Hiccup or brother we are family after all."**

**TOOTH**

"_**Let nothing harm her Hiccup."**_

**HICCUP**

"**If someone tries they will have a slow and painful death."**

**TOOTH**

"_**Thank you Hiccup and please come back I would like to talk with you some."**_

**HICCUP**

"**Sure Toothless we'll stop by in the morning."**

**Both Hiccup and Shade who is now in dragon-human form leave the cove.**

**TOOTH**

"_**You know I think I just found my missing piece, I guess time will tell if the Elders were right. Oh, they left the fish. Mmmm, Salmon."**_

Everyone laughed.

**Gobber and the teens are seated at the top of an abandoned catapult tower, toasting campfire food around a roaring bonfire.**

**GOBBER**

"**... and with one twist he took my hand and swallowed it whole. And I saw the look on his face. I was delicious. He must have passed the word because it wasn't a month before another one of them took my leg."**

"_Was it a big black and white Nightmare that took your hand and a redish pink Nightmare that took your leg?"_ Ignis asked.

"Why yes, yes it was." Gobber answered.

"_I remember them, they both came back complaining about upset tummy's."_ Ingis chuckled.

**FISHLEGS**

"**Isn't weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon? Like if your mind was still in control of it, you could have killed it from the inside by crushing its heart or something."**

Everyone looked to him questioning his sanity.

**SNOTLOUT**

"**I swear I'm so angry right now. I'll avenge your beautiful hand and your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight, with my face."**

**He postures to Astrid. She rolls her eyes.**

"_He really needs to stop, before Alpha beats him."_ Hookfang groaned.

"Hiccup could never take me." Snotlout boasted.

The arena dragons plus Shade and Toothless were laughing so hard they were crying.

**GOBBER**

"**It's the wings and tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away. A downed dragon is a dead dragon."**

**Hiccup hides is look of horrified realization from the others. Gobber stands and stretches.**

**GOBBER**

"**Alright. I'm off to bed. You should be too. Tomorrow we get into the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it."**

"Some honor. At least when I take a life I tell it's spirit to walk free." Leo sighed. (If anyone got that reference, I applaud you.)

**He hobbles off. The recruits reflect.**

**TUFF**

"**It's gonna be me. It's my destiny. See?"**

**Tuff rolls up his sleeve to reveal a red dragon on his arm.**

**FISHLEGS**

"**Your mom let you get a tattoo?"**

**TUFF**

"**It's not a tattoo. It's a birthmark."**

**RUFF**

"**Okay, I've been stuck with you since birth, and that was never there before."**

**TUFF**

"**Yes, it was. You've never seen me from the left side until now."**

**SNOTLOUT**

"**It wasn't there yesterday. Is it a birthmark or a today-mark?"**

**Hiccup gets up and walks away from the group in a hurry. Astrid watches him as he leaves the bonefire... and she follows.**

"What are you up to Hiccup?" Gobber asked.

"You'll see. Although I'm sorry Astrid for what happened next." Hiccup said groaning.

"That's ok Hiccup I shouldn't have startled you." Astrid smiled.


End file.
